


Let My Weary Heart Rest

by Merfilly



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the last of her League, Mina decides she needs to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Weary Heart Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Though LXG places Nemo alive and controlling _The Nautilus_ at the turn of the 20th century, I have opted to keep _The Mysterious Island_ as its continuity. Just presuppose that the marooned men were from a different war than the American Civil War.

She stood on the command deck, looking out of the unshuttered ports. How long? 

She wasn't even certain if she meant this wandering life aboard _The Nautilus_ , or all of her existence.

"Captain Brown, if you would, set course for Odessa. I believe I will take my leave of the ship for a time," Mina told the young man now at the helm. //I miss you, Nemo. In this moment, last of the lot, I miss you all.//

"Yes madam," the captain said, and she watched in approval as he fulfilled the role. Nemo had chosen wisely when he took in the castaways and shaped them into part of his crew. Brown was committed to the future that the League still protected.

Mina just needed a rest as her heart grieved the man that had been her companion in wits and other matters. Allan… well, she did not blame him for choosing death when they had lost their young Tom to a war they had tried to avert over a decade prior. She would leave these underwater mountains for the fortress in the hidden heights of Carpathia, leaving the mission in Brown's hands, supported by Thatcher's extensive family.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:   
> And I go where the ocean is deep  
> There are giants out there in the canyons  
> And a good captain can't fall asleep


End file.
